onwingsoffirefandomcom-20200215-history
Dune
Dune was an adult male SandWing, introduced as the scarred guardian of the Dragonets of Destiny, injured by Princess Burn in Deserter ''to never be able to fly. He is a friend of Six-Claws and a former Outclaw and soldier, but he joined the Talons of Peace as a guardian of the five dragonets, presumably because he was no physical use in the war anymore. As a Talons of Peace member, he stole Sunny’s egg, thus becoming wanted by her mother, Thorn. While raising the dragonets, he guarded the key unlocking the exit to the outside world to prevent the dragonets from escaping. In ''The Dragonet Prophecy, he was killed by Queen Scarlet when the SkyWings found the cave where the Dragonets of Destiny were hidden. Appearance Dune has pale yellow scales, one tattered wing, and a forearm with no foot. In Deserter, one of Dune's wings was blasted by frostbreath, rendering it useless. Before the war, he was described by Six-Claws to have powerful sand-yellow wings1 and flashing black eyes1. While raising the Dragonets of Destiny, he wears an unusual rock key around his neck which was used to unlock the boulder that blocked the cave. History Pre-Series Along with Kestrel, Webs, Asha, and Hvitur, Dune was ordered to steal and protect The Dragonets of Destiny to fulfill the prophecy. During this time, he resided in the Scorpion Den, and Thorn trusted him with the hidden location of her egg to help guard it. When Dune learned it was due to hatch on the brightest night, he stole it to complete the prophecy and destroyed Thorn's trust. It was revealed to the dragonet stolen, Sunny, in The Brightest Night that he was wanted by Thorn for years after. Deserter Dune is first shown as a four-year-old dragonet helping a teacher in the Wingery. He agrees to help Six-Claws find Blaze and is the one to spot her wandering towards an oncoming sandstorm. He helps direct Six-Claws back to the fortress and defends him. King Char offers to admit him to the army to train to become a soldier, and he happily agrees. When Queen Oasis was killed, he and Six-Claws stayed to fight under Burn. A little while after, he is injured by frostbreath on his wing and foot. The doctors said that he will recover, but then Burn comes in and ruins his wing and foot to punish Six-Claws, which is how his injuries became permanent. Soon after, Six-Claws and a nurse named Kindle carry him on blankets to the Scorpion Den. Dragonet Prophecy Hvitur was killed by Burn while attempting to bring the SkyWing egg. Asha died of inflicted wounds after being caught between Blaze and Blister's forces while delivering the MudWing egg. These events left only him, Kestrel, and Webs to raise Clay, Tsunami, Sunny, Starflight, and Glory. As a guardian, Dune taught the dragonets skills of hunting and survival. He tended to be harsh on Glory, though not as much as Kestrel. He was kind to Sunny and made sure to teach her more due to her "disabilities." After the visit from Morrowseer, he was the second most reluctant to kill Glory. Webs had been horrified about the idea of having to kill her, and was the first to deny participation in her murder. (He was the one who had stolen her from the rainforest to be in the prophecy.) Relationships Sunny Unlike the other guardians, Dune didn't seem to dislike Sunny; it is implied because she's a SandWing like him. He also thinks that Sunny isn't as big a problem to the prophecy as Glory is, as he tells the other guardians that he "isn't worried about Sunny" and that they "followed the prophecy's instructions." She seemed to like Dune the best out of the guardians and called on him for help in times of need. She was devastated when Scarlet killed Dune. Queen Thorn Dune was considered by Thorn to be the only friend she could trust to keep Sunny's egg safe. When he took the egg, she immediately sent up wanted posters along with Morrowseer. Six-Claws Dune met Six-Claws in Deserter. Six-Claws was apparently mad by Burn's treatment of her soldiers so much that he left the army along with Dune himself, though on different paths. Quotes "I'm not worried about Sunny. We followed the prophecy's instructions. It's not our fault she's the way she is. But the RainWing- He's not going to like that." - To the other guardians, about Morrowseer. "I told you not to teach them that horrible bar song!" - To Webs when Tsunami sings "The Dragonets Are Coming". "Oh, but this sounds very important. I'm sure I'll be back soon!" - To the instructors at the SandWing hatchery when he leaves to follow Six-Claws. "You always said it was so important to be loyal. I guess we've learned something about loyalty, haven't we?" - To Six-Claws "Don't touch them. You'll never get your claws on them." - Confronting Scarlet "These dragonets? Then he's going to be very disappointed." - About the dragonets of destiny. Trivia * A dune is a hill of sand, found in deserts and beaches. * Tui T. Sutherland may do a Winglet on him. It lost the vote to Deathbringer, but Tui has hinted that it is possible that she will do him and Queen Coral after Deathbringer. * It is revealed in Deserter that he fought on Burn's side during the war before Six-Claws and Kindle brought him to the Scorpion Den. * It was stated that he had powerful wings, almost like a SkyWing's instead of a SandWing. Tragically, he lost the ability to fly because of Burn. * His parents were both teachers. * Despite canonically missing a foreleg, the graphic novel depicts him with all limbs intact. * Dune was the third guardian to die, and the first death the dragonets saw.